Unexpected Phone Call
by Kumori sensei
Summary: Naruto turns on his phone to see he's missed five calls from his raven friend. The blond wonders what happened and calls him back. However, the reason behind the calls has Naruto rushing off and ditching his friends at the movie theatre. NaruSasu. Own nothing.


Unexpected Phone Call

Heading into the movie theatre's lobby after we finish watching this epic action movie, I turn my cell back on. Seeing five missed calls and a voice mail message I get a little worried, especially when they're all from Sasuke. When the guys start talking to me, I make shushing noises and wave them off. They give me weird looks and ask what's wrong.

"Sasuke called." I say.

"Oh no, you missed your boyfriend." Kiba teases. "What ever will you do?"

"Oh shut up Kiba, we're not dating." I glare. "He called me five times."

"And?" Neji asks.

"He only calls that much when it's important." I explain.

"Whatever. Go call your boyfriend back then." Kiba waves me off.

Glaring at him again, I decide it's more important to find out why Sasuke called then to get into a fight with Kiba. Grumbling under my breath, I call Sasuke and walk a little away from the guys. Kiba would probably say for privacy but I just find it difficult to concentrate when I'm trying to ignore their conversation. Again, Kiba would call that an excuse and since the guys love teasing me they would probably go along with. Assholes.

I unconscious straighten when Sasuke picks up. Kiba _conveniently_ laughs at that moment and I have to tell myself that "it's just a coincidence and it has nothing to do with me" to calm myself down. The raven suddenly says my name when I don't answer after a while.

"Uh, sorry, I'm here." I say. "So... You called?"

"Yeah, it's really not that important." Sasuke says.

"...Then why'd you call five times?" I ask.

"Like you don't for miscellaneous reasons." Sasuke retorts evasively.

"I do. You don't." I say bluntly. "So, what's up?"

"Look, it's not important." Sasuke mutters. "You would just have wanted me to call."

"...I'm still waiting for why you called."

"You're not going to drop it are you?"

"Nope."

"Hn... I'm in the hospital."

"You're what?!"

"It's nothing really."

"You...! When? Why? Actually, you can tell me that later! Which one are you at?"

"Calm down-"

"Which. One?"

"...Konoha Memorial Hospital."

"I'm coming now. Text me the room and everything."

Before Sasuke can respond, I hang up. Not giving my friends who are staring at me in confusion an explanation, I wave good bye and run for the exit. They try stopping me and ask what happened but I ignore them and keep going. Sorry guys, I'll tell you everything later. Please forgive me for leaving you without a ride. I'm suddenly very thankful that they conned me into picking them all up.

When I get in the car I have to remind myself that speeding would not get me there faster if I get caught to stop myself from doing it. Impatiently driving to the hospital, I managed to keep myself in "reasonable" speeding limits. Checking my phone for where I need to go once I'm there, I quickly make a beeline for my destination.

Throwing the door open, I start to exclaim Sasuke's name... only to see Sasuke's family having an emotional moment with him. Face heating up in embarrassment and coughing uncomfortably, I mumble an apology while looking away and closing the door. Sighing weakly I look around and wonder where I should wait. Is there a waiting room nearby or something?

Scratching my cheek uncertainly, I decide to look around a bit for somewhere to wait and then my phone goes off. Jumping a little in surprise, I see that Shikamaru is calling me. No doubt wondering why I ditched them there. At least it isn't Kiba, he would definitely scream at me for a while before hearing me out. Taking a deep breath, I answer the phone.

Of course, Shikamaru asks where I am and so I explain what happened and why I left. I'm grateful for how he stays quiet until I'm done. Then he asks why Sasuke is here. There is a long silence before I tell him I don't know. It turns out he's not really all that surprised, which is probably a good thing, and I start apologizing profusely for leaving them stranded there and promise I'll make it up to them. I'm so lucky Shikamaru is so agreeable because he leaves it at that and the conversation ends with a promise to keep anyone from bothering me. Thank you Shikamaru!

Ending the call with a relieved sigh, I notice the voice mail I never bothered to check and wonder if that will tell me anything. Being as this is Sasuke we're talking about he probably calmly explained everything in it. Either that or he deemed it completely unimportant and told me the bare minimum. Urgh... I hate it when he does that. It leaves me with so many questions. Shaking my head, I click on it and listen to the message.

With odd noises meant to suppress any outbursts here and there, I learn that Sasuke got in a car accident when a _transport truck_ crashed into him. How the hell is he even alive right now?! On top of that, why would he call it _unimportant_? Ugh, I feel like I need to hit him! It turns out that the truck hit the passenger side and that apparently has something to do with his survival. The roof caved in on him but miraculously stayed mostly intact where he is.

I sigh in relief at hearing that but wonder why he is telling me what happened _before_ telling me what state he's in. Yes, he can speak. Yes, he is alive. However, I have _no idea how serious it is_! Seriously, I feel like I'm about to have a heart attack. I should have paid more attention to him before I closed the door to his room. I'm going to cry at this rate.

Anyway, after he finished with his little story of everything that happened without any information on his well-being in there _anywhere, _he _finally_ informs me of what happened to him. He hit his head enough to cause bleeding, not _internal_ bleeding. He makes sure to stress that, thank god. He also has multiple lacerations and a broken leg. Sasuke tells me his leg is the worst. It was trapped under the car, which he waits until _this_ moment to tell me went rolling from the crash, and had to wait for the paramedics to get him. Then he tells me he passed out shortly after the car landed before telling me _where the fuck he is_.

By the end of it, I'm in the fetal position against the wall and sobbing quietly. Okay, so I'm kind of happy that I found out on the phone instead of in person, especially since his family would be there. Gah! I still might end up crying when I see him! Sniffling, I decide I need to lecture him on how to tell people about this and in what order. My god, I've wanted to run back in there since I heard "accident". Ugh, what the hell? I am never going to the movie's again. _Ever_.

Once I've managed to calm down, I get a text from Sasuke telling me to come in. Feeling my eyes start to water just from seeing his name, I'm really not sure I'm mentally prepared to go in right now. Damn it, I don't want to start bawling the second I step in there. Sasuke seeing me like that is one thing but his whole family is there! I stare at his message with apprehension and don't know what to do. Obviously, I want to see him. I want to see him really badly but... now I'm really nervous.

So, in my fear, I send him a text message.

_...I listened to your voice message._

After a long silence,

_So, what? You've been crying in the hall?_

_...Shut up!_

_Idiot._

_I'm not an idiot! You are! Do you know how stressful listening to that was! You have the wrong priorities when giving information. First, you _briefly_ tell me you are in the hospital because of a car accident, then you give me all the info I need to see you, then your condition and lastly, how everything happened. The last two never being heard since I would have already been on my way here_.

_Yeah, yeah, I'm an idiot. Just be grateful I called you first and stop complaining._

_...You did?_

After five minutes without a response I realize I'm being ignored.

_Meanie, don't ignore me. It's totally a big deal you called me first!_

_Shut up!_

Heehee, Sasuke's embarrassed. I wish I could see his face right now! It would be so cute. It's rare to catch him blushing _and_ being cute. Really rare. Talking to him is actually helping me calm down and I smile at the phone. Rubbing my eyes and wondering how I can tease him more, I jump when he suddenly calls me. Hesitantly clicking the talk button in confusion I awkwardly say hi.

"This is Itachi." Itachi says and I stiffen, what the fuck? "Sasuke's told us about the message he sent you earlier and why you're refusing to come in here so we're going to leave for a bit."

"O-Oh... Thanks." I squeak out embarrassedly and then Sasuke's the one awkwardly saying hi to me.

"Y-You...! Why did you tell them all that?!" I hiss into the phone.

Sasuke makes a discontented sound and doesn't answer me.

"He wants to see you so please don't be angry with him!" Mikoto calls from wherever she is.

I barely manage to hear her and then there is some muffled yelling from the other end. Sasuke must have covered the mike and complained to her. Aw, that's cute-wait! Does that mean Sasuke's been all pouty on the other end this entire time? I bite my lip to stop myself from giggling. Sasuke won't appreciate it one bit.

Suddenly the call disconnects and I break into a fit of giggles. The raven totally just got really embarrassed and hung up on me. Oh man, that's really cute! Taking a deep breath to calm myself down, I push myself to my feet and hurriedly walk to his room. A part of me wants to ask if they left yet but Sasuke is definitely in a mind set to lie to me right now so I'm just going to have to hope they've already left. Hesitantly sliding the door open, I peek my head inside to find Sasuke alone. Thank goodness!

Awkwardly shuffling into the room, my mood all somber now, I already feel like I'm gonna start crying again. Damn it, Naruto, get a hold of yourself! You've already cried over it! If you start now, there's no telling when you'll stop. Seeing Sasuke lying in the bed all bandaged up like he is brings me to the edge in a second. My whole body trembles and I bite my lip to try and hold in the tears. The asshole rolls his eyes at me as soon as he sees me.

"You're worse than Mom." Sasuke says.

"Shut up..." I mumble.

"...I'm not contagious so hurry up and come over here." Sasuke says and looks away.

"Meanie..." I grumble and shuffle over to him.

Sitting in one of the chairs next to him, I stare into my lap. Sasuke's gaze is burning into me, a clear sign he doesn't like how I'm acting one bit but that's just too bad! I don't say anything because I don't think I can really speak right now and the only sound is my sniffling. Then the raven sighs in annoyance.

"Either cry or talk. Pick one." Sasuke demands.

"I'm trying... not to..." I sniffle.

Why's he being such a jerk?

"Wasn't the point of them leaving so you wouldn't bother with this?" Sasuke sighs.

"Shut up..." I mutter.

I'm startled by the feeling of Sasuke's thumb wiping the tears away.

"If you feel like crying then cry." Sasuke tells me.

His voice is oddly soft but I still try not to cry. The raven quickly becomes impatient and his gentleness goes with it. Asshole. It doesn't seem sincere if you're not being yourself when you say it. Sasuke flicks me in the forehead and pulls on my ear. I yelp and tears brim in my eyes for a completely different reason this time. Looking up at him, his irritated face really doesn't motivate me to cry for him.

"It's stupid for you to not cry when you clearly want to." Sasuke growls in frustration.

"Well, thanks, I really appreciate you calling my feelings stupid." I snap.

"That's not...! Che, fine, be that way." Sasuke glares and looks away. "If you're going to act like this, then just leave. I don't know why I even bothered calling you."

"…!" I stiffen in surprise and look up at him.

"Go." Sasuke says tensely.

I open my mouth to say something but then close it. What would I say? Sorry? I'm not. It hurts to have him tell me those feelings and difficulties I have crying in front of others is stupid and it hurts to be sent away from him now. Sasuke's angry with me, I know that, but it doesn't change the fact that I'm worried about him or how much it hurts to hear that I'm not wanted or needed.

Slowly getting to my feet and looking away, I trudge over to the door in a defeated manner. Great. I feel like I'm gonna cry again. This just sucks. Rubbing at my eyes, I stop with my hand on the door and look back at Sasuke. He's still ignoring me. No shock there.

"You can say that's not what you're doing Sasuke, but," I look down at my feet, "you're wrong. You know how I feel about crying in front of others and yet... you still said that."

My voice cracks at the end of it and I quickly retreat before Sasuke can react. Hurriedly getting into an elevator and descending to the lobby, I rush outside and run for my car. Panting in front of it, I stare without knowing what to do. I don't want to leave but there's no point staying in the hospital either. Eventually deciding to crawl into the backseat and curl up there, I'll sleep in here if it comes to that.

Pulling my jacket over my head, I cry for all I'm worth. When I'm good and done, I just lie there sniffling in the dark. Then my cell starts ringing and I jerk in surprise. Worming it out of my pocket, I bring it up to my face. Wincing at the brightness, I make out Sasuke's name. Growing tense and uncomfortable, I almost ignore it but instead I take a deep breath and answer.

"U-Um... Hi." I say quietly.

"It's Itachi again." Itachi says and I have to wonder why in the world he has Sasuke's phone. "I don't know what happened with you two but Sasuke's really upset. Being the idiot he is, he just keeps staring forlornly at his phone and hopes you'll call him and make the first move because he's too pathetic to do it himself. I cannot tell you how many times I've seen him do something similar when he does something wrong and just waits for you to forgive him without him ever having to do anything. Really, you're too nice."

"U-Uh... Thanks but um... then why are you calling?" I ask confused.

"I'm pitying my foolish little brother." Itachi says. "More than anything, he wants to see you. Getting in an accident of this magnitude and the first thing he does is call you, I think that says everything."

"A-Ah..." I say pathetically.

Even _I_ know what he's getting at. Omo... I should have realized it on my own.

"I won't try to force you to forgive him or come back but he's sorry." Itachi says. "I thought you should know."

"Um, right. Thanks." I say.

There's no response, just Itachi hanging up on me. Ugh, sometimes he annoys me more than Sasuke does. Sitting up with a heavy sigh, I stare at my jacket that falls to the side. Hm... There was none of Sasuke screaming in the background. Then Itachi must have left the room. I wonder why. He isn't the type to care if Sasuke knows what he's doing or not. Actually, he's the type who enjoys having his little brother hear every word of it. Itachi's pitying him indeed.

I glance at the time and-Holy crap, it's been three hours?! Ugh... How long was I crying for then? Geez, that's embarrassing. Deciding I'm going to forget about it, I pull my jacket back on and get out of the car. Back I go. Wandering back into the building, I'm not in as much of a rush this time around. Hm... When do visiting hours end? A-Ah! I only have half an hour left! That gets me hurrying along.

Once I'm standing in front of Sasuke's door again, I feel really awkward. Then the door is abruptly slammed open and I jump back in surprise as Mikoto storms out. She looks up at me startled and her anger fades away and I can only wonder to what Sasuke did to upset her so much. It's really rare for the raven to upset his mother like this. He's a very obedient child.

We stay quiet in our surprise. Then Mikoto glances over her shoulder at Sasuke and I follow her gaze. He's staring out the window moodily. How like him. Mikoto closes the door softly which should forewarn Sasuke of my arrival... or at least of the arrival of something that has calmed Mikoto down. When she turns back to me, she's smiling brightly and suddenly hugs me tightly and tells me to come with her. Um... What's happening?

Not really wanting to agree but not having the guts to tell her no, I nod obediently and allow her to tug me off to god knows where. Mikoto brings me to the attendants' desk and politely coughs to get someones attention. A nurse looks up at us and asks how she may be of help. Mikoto squeezes on the arm she's holding onto and pulls me closer. This is... oddly terrifying.

Explaining her son's condition, she drops a bombshell on me afterwards. She tells the nice nurse that she wants me to be able to stay the night with him. Um, um... _What?!_ Smiling weakly as the nurse looking between us in surprise, she tells me... us... Mikoto that I'll need permission from Sasuke's doctor and the department head.

With the sweetest smile ever, which makes me want to run away and has be sweating bullets, Mikoto _politely_ asks how she is to go about doing this. The nurse appears to be _completely_ oblivious of the aura around Mikoto and smiles at her, telling her she will call the doctor over. After calling for the doctor, Tsunade, we are told that she will be here in a couple of minutes.

Mikoto spots her the moment she arrives and I am dragged by the arm to her. Dazed from the suddenness of it all, I blink up at the tall busty blond woman. Mikoto is considerably shorter than her and well... Yes, still more terrifying than Tsunade.

"Ah, you're Sasuke's mother, yes?" Tsunade asks. "Mikoto, right? I've been told you want permission for someone to stay here the night. Is it him?"

"Yes. This is Naruto Uzumaki." Mikoto confirms.

Oh god, what have I gotten myself into and _how?_

"I see. And what relation does he have to Sasuke?" Tsunade nods.

"They're close friends." Mikoto says. "Well, more like unofficial boyfriends than anything."

H-Haa? Un...official boy...friends? Why is she saying that? Oh man... I can feel myself blushing. This is so embarrassing. Why am I _here_? This is so not okay. I don't know how much more of this I can take...

"Hm... I see. There shouldn't be a problem but," Tsunade accepts it just like that, "only two people can stay the night."

"I understand. Please arrange for it to happen." Mikoto agrees too easily!

"Very well. Come with me then." Tsunade says.

Mikoto happily pulls me along and we follow Tsunade to the head department's office. Tsunade then seats herself at the desk and explains to us that she _is_ the head of the department. Why...? You know what, I don't even want to know anymore. Let's just get this over with so I can go see Sasuke. Tsunade pulls out a sheet of paper and waves me over. I obediently walk to the edge of the desk. She points at a spot and tells me to write my name there and so I do and then she shows me where to sign.

Stepping back afterwards, she brings Mikoto over to sign as well since a parent/guardian needs to give me permission. Then Tsunade signs under the doctor and head department column and rips the three sheets apart. One copy is given to me and the other to Mikoto. Tsunade puts the other one aside and tells us to hold on to these sheets. She also informs us that she will put a note on Sasuke's door for any nurses who come by and waves us off.

Mumbling a thanks in my disoriented state, Mikoto takes my arm again and guides me back to Sasuke's room. Smiling sweetly at me, she giggles and gives me a huge hug before pulling away. She tells me that she will be taking the boys home and that I'll be alone with Sasuke from this moment on and _winks at me_. Then she goes on to tell me to take care of him, which is all fine until I hear the rest of it. Mikoto tells me not to make _her_ wait too much longer before making a move on Sasuke because she wants to plan our wedding before she's 80 and pushes me in the direction of the door. What is wrong with this woman's priorities? Well... At least I know where Sasuke gets it from...

Sighing in exhaustion, I slide the door open and look up. Everyone, being Sasuke and "the boys", look over at me. I blink and look over to where Mikoto is heading down the hall to search for them. Um... I should probably tell her. Mikoto will be mad if she finds out I didn't though you'd think she'd wait to make sure they're not here. Looking back inside with a reluctant expression, I note Fugaku's... blank expression, Itachi's approving eyes, and Sasuke's surprise.

"I'll, um... be right back." I mutter.

Sliding the door shut, I run after Mikoto while calling out to her. She turns back to me and gives me a confused look. Pointing over my shoulder and sure it is nowhere near hitting Sasuke's room, I tell her that Itachi and Fugaku are inside. With an understanding smile, she takes my arm again. Escorting her back to Sasuke's room or perhaps the other way around, we enter together. Everyone looks up again and look between us.

Then Mikoto promptly says that they're leaving. Fugaku and Itachi stare for a moment and then obediently get up and say good bye to Sasuke. So, um, yeah... I've become a little more scared of Mikoto today. As the Uchiha family heads out, Mikoto turns to me and I obediently face her. She kisses me on the cheek and follows after the others with a wave.

"Oh, and don't forget what I told you earlier Naruto." Mikoto smiles and winks.

I twitch and freeze. I don't move until she slides the door shut after leaving the room. Slumping in relief, I trudge over to Sasuke and collapse into a chair. That was... too much.

"What was she talking about?" Sasuke asks.

"N-Nothing... Nothing." I say weakly.

The last thing I'm going to do is tell him that his mom wants me to make a move on him, presumably tonight, and plan our wedding. If she hasn't already. Slumping further into the chair, silence fills the room. It takes me a while to realize Sasuke is uncomfortable because of my exhaustion. Honestly, that woman is too much to handle. I look up at a rarely seen nervous Sasuke.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"…" Silence.

"What are you so worried for?" I ask. "Don't you already know Itachi called me?"

"He said you didn't answer." Sasuke says with a mix of surprise and embarrassment.

"Did he? Maybe he was worried I wouldn't come when I wasn't here when he got back." I say.

"So you did?" Sasuke asks.

"Of course I did. I never ignore your calls." I say as though it's obvious.

When Sasuke falls into another silence, I open eyes I didn't realize I closed. Huh? Why is he blushing? Ah... because of what I said? I didn't think he would get embarrassed over that.

"Wow. I'm embarrassing you a lot today." I tease.

"Shut up." Sasuke looks away. "What did he say?"

"Itachi? That you missed me." I summarize.

Having Sasuke blush again makes me really happy.

"1 point to Itachi, 2 to me." I smirk. "Oh... I guess Mikoto has 1 too."

"Shut up, Naruto..." Sasuke glares.

"I think I win most of the time."

"Naruto!"

"Ha! I knew it."

"Wha...? I didn't... Ugh, never mind. This is pointless."

"Heehee."

"...What is that?"

"Huh? Oh this? It's what took me so long. I ran into your mom when she left earlier and she dragged me off to do this. Very nice of her though now I'm really tired."

Telling him this, I hand the document over that Tsunade gave me. Sasuke reads it over and his eyes widen as soon as he realizes what it is. He looks between me and the slip of paper before suddenly shoving it towards me and looking away. Blinking in surprise, I slowly take it back and stare at it before staring at him. Ah... I see. Point 2 for Mikoto. I guess we're the best at embarrassing Sasuke.

Seeing Sasuke acting like this, I really want to hug him. He's too injured for me to do that though. Then I look away thoughtfully, thinking about what Itachi said over the phone. He said Sasuke felt bad, which is easy enough to see on its own. Hm... but, I think I overreacted a little too. Even as I lashed out in pain, I knew he didn't realize what he was saying. The raven was frustrated and upset that I wouldn't let him see me like that. I know it bothered him that I held back in front of him, that he wanted to help and that it felt like I was pushing him away. I know what it's like. I feel like that with him all the time too.

Thankfully, I'm more emotionally stable than this guy. I know how to read into things better than him in that regard and I can deal with my frustration better than him in those moments. Smiling fondly at Sasuke, I get up and lean over him. Sasuke glances up at me and gets all tense when he sees my expression. Geez, that puts me off a little. Why does he seem so scared all of a sudden?

Frowning at him a little, I poke his face. Sasuke only grows more uncomfortable and looks away. What's with him? Normally, I would crawl over him to bother him more and get him all flustered but I can't today. It would have been fun. So... How do I bother him now? Hm... Oh, I know! Setting my hands on either side of him is all it takes for him to jump. I grin in excitement. Then I lean on the bed and put my face close to his.

Sasuke flushes instantly and presses his head back into the pillows. I guess it's really obvious he's into me. It's really quite pathetic that it took this long. My smiling at him has him scowling and looking away as he understands I'm doing this on purpose. My raven presses his hand to my chest and lightly pushes on it. There's no way that will move me and he knows it. Actually, for a minute I'm worried it's because he's injured but when I look down I see that his arm is, well, unharmed so he's clearly just not trying.

Staring at the blushing raven, I take his hand and hold in against the sheets. Sasuke twitches and his breath hitches. I really have to wonder what he thinks I'm going to do to him. Kiss him? Well, it's certainly not beyond me but I wouldn't do much more without his encouragement. Then again, I guess he wants me to do that huh?

With my eyes trained on him, I lean in just enough for my breath to ghost over his neck. Sasuke trembles and his hands squeeze mine and the sheets. This is getting me pretty excited actually. I've never gone this far with him, implied I'd kiss his neck or anything like that. I can't help but stare at his chest that rises and falls with quick, short breaths. Sasuke's squirming around a bit too and he's not even pretending to want me to pull away anymore.

Dropping my head to his shoulder, I bury my nose in his neck. The raven makes a surprised noise again. Holding his hand more gently now, I close my eyes. I can feel Sasuke's heart beating erratically.

"Heh. Point 3 for me..." I tease.

Before Sasuke's hand can slip from mine and smack me, I press it back into the mattress. The raven makes an annoyed sound afterwards. Ah, I was right. He won't hit me with his other hand because he's hurt.

"Or maybe that should count as two?" I say daringly.

Sasuke raises his other hand in anger and I snatch it with my free hand. Normally, I would just let him hit me to get it out of his system at this point but I don't want him hurting himself. Then I interlace our fingers together with the hand pinned to the mattress. Sasuke gasps and suddenly becomes rather docile. Hm... Interesting. I let his other hand go and it drops onto the mattress.

"Should I count this as point 4?" I mutter.

Sasuke makes a noise of frustration but then relaxes again and looks away. Oh, interesting indeed. I didn't expect this.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asks breathlessly.

"Nothing." I whisper.

"…"

"Sasuke. About our fight earlier. Ah, don't tense up like that. It's nothing bad. I'm not mad at you. Actually, I want to apologize."

"What? Why?"

"Simple. I was a dick."

"What are you...?"

"I said those awful things even though I know you didn't understand what you were saying, that you didn't mean it that way. I was upset but... that isn't an excuse."

"You're an idiot. A stupid, fucking idiot. You were right, I'm the one who should be saying sorry right now."

"Everything about you was screaming I'm sorry but your lips the instant I walked in here. That's apology enough for me. And, regardless of what you say, I hurt you and I'm sorry."

"Idiot."

Smiling at his insults, I pull away and sit on the edge of his bed. Not letting go of his hand, I stare down at him with a soft smile. Sasuke stares at me for a while, blushing with unreadable eyes which suddenly become sad. That confuses me and I suddenly become very worried.

"Why are playing with my emotions?" Sasuke mutters.

"What? I'm not!" I say mortified.

"Che! Yeah? Then what have you been doing?" Sasuke asks.

My heart plummets into my stomach when his eyes start to water. No, no, no! I never intended to make him cry! Oh my god, what have I done?! It... It must be because of earlier! Shit! I'm the worst!

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, so please don't cry." I whisper weakly and wipe away his tears.

"I'm not crying." Sasuke says and pushes my hands away and hides his eyes under his arm.

"...I'm sorry." It's all I can say.

Gently grabbing his arm, I try to pull it away but he resists. Gently caressing his cheek, I lean in but as soon as my breath hits him he tenses up. I freeze and look away.

"Sorry." I mumble and pull away.

Slowly getting to my feet I take a step back, not sure what to do.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke suddenly asks me.

It surprises me when he asks that, his eyes finally revealed to me. The onyx depths are still watery and my heart aches more seeing them but my eyes soften at his insecurity.

"Nowhere. I'm not going anywhere." I reply.

Sasuke hides behind his arm again immediately afterwards.

"You don't have to stay here if you don't want to." Sasuke mutters, clenching his fist.

"Don't say that. I'm stupid enough to think you don't want me here." I whisper. "Don't forget, that's the whole reason I left earlier."

Thankfully, he's too obvious right now. Sasuke twitches when I say that. Stepping closer to him, as close as can be, I reach down and caress his hair. My eyes trail to his other hand, the one of his other side, and I lace our fingers together. Carefully leaning over him, I kiss his forehead. Sasuke makes a choked sound and asks what I'm doing.

"Apologizing. Repeatedly." I smile at him and gently grab his hand again.

This time Sasuke doesn't resist and lets me pull it away from his eyes. I stare at the still tearful eyes and lean in again. When I kiss them, his eyes immediately snap closes and he makes this weird noise in the back of his throat. Kissing all over his face, I let his hand go and run my fingers through his hair again. That hand clamps down on my shoulder but doesn't push me away.

Affectionately kissing every inch of his face but his lips, Sasuke eventually makes a whining noise and I smile. However, I still avoid his lips because the tears keep coming. I gently kiss away the tears again and again and again until they stop coming and I kiss everywhere but his lips until... I don't. Sasuke makes his odd choked gasping noise and his eyes snap open.

Gently staring at him as he stares back in disbelief, I wait for his eyes to close again. When they do, mine follow after and he kisses back. Sasuke wraps his arm around my neck and pulls me closer so I press my lips more demandingly against his own. My raven moans softly against my lips. Caressing his cheek and kissing him a few more times, I pull away. Sasuke silently stares up at me.

"I'm really sorry Sasuke. I was only teasing." I murmur. "I never knew it bothered you that much and I definitely wasn't trying to hurt you."

"You've been doing that for years Naruto." Sasuke says. "Knowing how I feel and doing that for so long can't be called teasing."

"...I only realized today." I mumble looking away.

"...Naruto."

"Y-Yeah."

"You're an idiot."

"...I know."

"Hmph. Geez, why did you do it all the time then?"

"Eh? You get all flustered and blush. It's cute."

Sasuke's eye twitches and he hits me. Ow! That was totally uncalled for.

"Sasukeeeeee! Don't be like that!" I pout. "I like it when you blush, why _else_ would I embarrass you all the time? I'm not a sadist!"

"Shut up, Naruto." Sasuke growls. "I know that but I don't want to hear it."

I pout but keep my mouth shut. He'll hit me again otherwise. Then I peck him on the lips and he gets all flustered again. Heehee.

"Don't be mad. Half the things I do only 'cause I like you." I grin and stick my tongue out at him.

Sasuke huffs and looks away but he's still blushing. Eeheehee! Grinning widely, I nuzzle his neck and purr. The way Sasuke jerks and makes this whimpering noise makes it totally worth it. I kiss up his neck and along his jaw before capturing his lips in another kiss. When I pull away, Sasuke's blushing deeply and he shoves me away.

Giggling at how adorable he is, I wink at him and settle into the chair next to him. Sasuke grumbles under his breath and looks away again. Then this guy reaches his hand out to me and how could I possibly resist? I gently cup his hand in mine and kiss the back of it. Sasuke twitches and smacks me hard in the face. Ow.

Before he can take his hand back I cup it in both of mine. Shuffling forward, I link our fingers together and set them on the bed. Then I trap his arm with both of mine and lie my head on it. Sasuke looks down at me and I smile up at him. He sighs softly and finally relaxes. He quietly tells me he's going to sleep and turns his head away again. Closing my eyes, I tell him good night. After a moment, he mutters the same to me.


End file.
